


Return

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Yoshi Ralph-Elan survives order 66 and returns to the world he once saved.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. I have no idea why I ever wrote a fic that was based on the Star Wars Homage to the legend of Zelda but I did.

Return

“I never thought I would see you again Yoshi,” She said to the blond man who had once provided the distraction that allowed her to save her people. “When off worlders informed us of the Jedi coup attempt I believed you were dead.”

“There was no no coup attempt the clones turned on us with no warning,” He said looking out from her balcony. “I was on my way back to Coruscant and the Jedi temple when the beacon changed warning all surviving Jedi to stay away and go into hiding.” He turned back toward her. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You are welcome here but we must keep it a secret our world cannot resist the Empire.” He nodded and she led him threw the halls of the palace summoning Skeeter to help her come up with a cover story for his arrival.

“Thank you I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” he said sounding much more mature than the last time she saw him. “I want to tell you how I still feel about you,” he began but she held up a hand to stop him.

“There will be time for that later,” She said quickly. “For now we need to focus on keeping you and my people safe.” He nodded and followed her. She still had feelings for him as well but she would not act on them till he had time to mourn his former life and decide what he was going to do.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
